kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Королева Виктория
Королева Виктория — монарх Великобритании, на которую работает Сиэль Фантомхайв относительно преступного мира, в качестве Сторожевого пса. Внешность В манге Виктория выглядит сильной и бодрой пожилой женщиной. Так как она склонна к моде, то одевается в стильную одежду. Первым же своим появлением она произвела впечатление на Бардроя.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 42 В первом сезоне аниме Виктория - невысокая девушка, которая всегда носит черное. Она часто надевает черную вуаль, которая закрывает все ее лицо. Когда же она снимает ее, то видно, что она молодая девушка с длинными вьющимися серебристыми волосами. К ней также пришита часть плоти ее покойного мужа, которая продолжает гнить и вызывает постоянное раздражение.Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 23 Характер В манге Виктория — добрая и внимательная пожилая женщина. Королева Виктория управляла страной в период наибольшего ее расцвета. Она не только была экспансивным политиком, но и воплотила в жизнь идею о Британии, как об «империи», в которой никогда не заходит солнце. Она хорошо зарекомендовала себя в области моды в общественных мероприятиях, и часто приводит свои тенденции. Виктория очень популярна и любима среди своего народа. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 43-44 Виктория — очень добродетельная личность, которая придерживается законов нравственности. Она постоянно волнуется за стабильность своего народа, и использует Сиэля Фантомхайв, чтобы помочь ей покарать преступников. Виктория по-прежнему любит своего покойного мужа, принца Альберта. Она часто нуждается в поддержке Джона Брауна, который подбадривает ее куклой принца Альберта. Она также имеет привычку называть Сиэля «мальчик» — она говорит, что для нее он всегда будет милым маленьким мальчиком. Несмотря на некоторые странные привычки королевы, ее уважают многие люди.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 39-44 Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 22, стр. 14 В аниме, ее характер полностью противоположный. Виктория говорит через ее помощника, Эша Ландерса. Когда же королева говорит сама, в ней чувствуется жажда уничтожения, как и у Анджелы Блан. Она описывает готовность убивать все, включая Сиэля. Несмотря на это, королева ожидает, что Сиэль будет оставаться верным, и удивляется, когда он этого не делает. В аниме, она также сказала, что виновна в смерти его родителей. Это было частью её плана по очистке мира от скверны. В результате этого стремления, в аниме у нее гораздо больше врагов, чем в манге.Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 15 Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 22 Сюжет манги Арка Джек Потрошитель Королева Виктория отправляет Сиэля Фантомхайв расследовать дело о проститутках, что гибнут на улицах Лондона. Она была очень встревожена этими инцидентами.Kuroshitsuji манга: Глава 6, страницы 8-9 Позже, Сиэль задерживает Джека Потрошителя и успокаивает королеву, сказав, чтобы она ни о чем не беспокоилась. Однако он никогда не рассказывает ей о настоящей личности Джека Потрошителя.Kuroshitsuji манга: Глава 13, страницы 13-15 Арка Индийский дворецкий Having been invited as a guest judge, Victoria intends to go to a local curry fair, an event in which all contestants vie to win a Royal Warrant for their respective businesses. She orders her aide John Brown to slip an envelope containing a letter detailing an investigation assignment and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus in the pocket of Ciel Phantomhive, who she knows will also be present at the fair.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 30-31 Victoria arrives at the fair after a tie was declared between Sebastian Michaelis and Agni. As she comes to a stop on her horse, she tramples John; notwithstanding, he soon recovers, announces that the Queen has something to say, and helps her down from her horse. Victoria remarks that the show was exciting and that the fragrance pervading the area makes her feel nostalgic, for it reminds her of the time she had curry with Prince Albert on White Island. Reminded of her late husband, Victoria bursts into tears, and John impersonates Albert with a hand puppet in order to console her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 44-45 Once she calms down, Victoria states that she is allowed one vote since she was invited to be a judge. She, then, gives the trophy to Sebastian, asserting that he is the winner because his curry bun can be consumed by anyone without utensils; thus, it takes even children—the future, as she calls them—into account.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 45-49 Victoria tells the dismayed Agni that she also enjoyed his curry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 2 Victoria later observes Soma Asman Kadar making amends with Agni, and is relieved. Ciel questions the reason behind her appearance, and she claims that she came because she has not seen him in a while, for he only sends letters and never visits. Ciel says that someone like him should not be seen around her, and she disagrees. She adds that, despite his youth, he performs his duties with the same dedication as his father. When she mentions her late husband, she breaks down crying again, prompting John to use his Albert puppet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 14-15 Subsequently, Victoria prepares to leave, and informs Ciel that she will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send him the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant soon. She, then, departs on her horse, with John following her after delivering her envelope to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 16-17 Арка Цирк «Ноев Ковчег» Королева не появляется в этой сюжетной линии, но показано, что Сиэль по ее поручению был отправлен на поиски пропавших детей и должен был вернуть их живыми. Тем не менее, он вместе с Себастьяном поджигает усадьбу барона Кельвина, из-за чего все дети погибают. Некоторые из подчиненных королевы наблюдали за горящей усадьбой. У них был приказ: пронаблюдать и доложить.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 37-38 Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Королева Виктория посылает Чарльза Грея и Чарльза Фиппса доставить срочное письмо от нее для Сиэля. Она просит провести банкет через две недели, в честь Георга фон Сименса, важного посетителя и дальнего родственника королевы из Германии. Королева просит Сиэля не как королевского Сторожевого пса, а как графа Фантомхайв. Для того, чтобы вновь заслужить доверие королевы, Сиэль исполняет просьбу.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 38, стр. 15-18 Позже, Сиэль делает вывод, что Виктория тайно приказала Грею устранить Георга, конкурента Англии. Частью этого плана также было «наказание» Сиэля путем обвинения его в убийстве Георга, потому что королева была недовольна невозвращением похищенных детей из труппы «Ноев ковчег», виной чему был поступок Сиэля.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 49, стр. 34-36 Арка Уэстонский колледж thumb|Королева и Джон Виктория появляется на короткое время 4 июня в сопровождении своих дворецких Джона, Грея и Фиппса. Позже, когда расследование Сиэля, наконец, закончено, он докладывает обо всём лично Виктории, упоминая воскрешение мертвых. Королева говорит ему, что он должен взять след. После Сиэль уходит оставив ее с Джоном Брауном, тот замечает, что королева взволнована восстанием мертвых. Королева спрашивает, что бы Джон сделал, на что тот отвечает, что защищал бы ее вместо Альберта. Виктория размышляет о том, что если бы воскресшие мертвецы стали союзниками Англии, это было бы замечательно.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 84, стр. 34-44 Арка Зеленая ведьма В Букингемском замке Чарльз Грей и Чарльз Фиппс информируют королеву о завершении анализа растения, которое прислал Сиэль из Германии. Виктория читает рапорт и пишет ответ. Во время этого она начинает паниковать, но Джон Браун успокаивает ее куклой мужа Альберта. Она пишет в письме, что хочет провести чаепитие с Зеленой Ведьмой, Зиглиндэ Салливан, и Джон приносит письмо Сиэлю. На чаепитии она договаривается о сотрудничестве c «госпожой ведьмой».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 93, стр. 33 Арка Голубой культ Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды Пока мы не видим королеву. Анджела выкидывает куклу, что манипулировала Дросселем Кайнзом. Она считает, что за пение Дросселя (London Bridge is Falling Down), за похищение людей и другие его действия несет ответственность королева. Арка Конкурс карри Вместо того, чтобы прибыть после конкурса, королева приезжает раньше, и Эш объявляет начало конкурса. В то время как судьи решают, она пробует немного карри Себастьяна, и дает ему положительный отзыв. Тем не менее, Мина, использовавшая порошок карри, который был запрещен в конкурсе, оскорбляет королеву и собирается напасть на нее, но ее останавливают Себастьян, Агни и, в некоторой степени, принц Сома. Позже, всем раздают булочки с карри Себастьяна. Арка Заговор и месть Лау сообщает Сиэлю, что королева Виктория пытается начать мировую войну. Это побуждает Сиэля отправиться к ней, чтобы поговорить. thumb|200px|Королева с гниющей плотью Сиэль встречает королеву в лифте Эйфелевой башни, где она рассказывает, что хотела бы убить всех оскверненных людей и создать новый, чистый мир. Сиэль считает, что именно она виновна в смерти его родителей, и при разговоре она этого не отрицает. Тем не менее, она находит гнев Сиэль странным, и, когда приходит Эш, она приказывает ему убить Сиэля. Когда Сиэль приказывает Себастьяну убить Эша и королеву, она расстраивается и спрашивает Сиэля, почему тот больше не подчиняется ей. Когда Сиэль замечает, что борьба ставит под угрозу людей и приказывает Себастьяну остановиться, Эш пользуется возможностью и уводит королеву. По возвращении в Букингемский дворец, гниющая плоть принца Альберта продолжает беспокоить королеву, но она не хочет этого изменить. Эш, желавший помочь ей, уходит, услышав отказ. Королева начинает плакать кровавыми слезами, и позже, когда гниль поглощает ее тело, она умирает. После, возвращается настоящая королева Виктория.Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 24 Цитаты *''«Булочки с карри универсальны, и нравятся всем. Да, таким образом мы и детей привлекаем. Каждый: богатый и бедный, взрослый и маленький — все равны. В этом я вижу будущее нашей страны. А еще, очень рада, что «Фантом» заботится о детях.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 21, стр. 45 *(Джону Брауну о Странных куклах) ''«Но...как ты думаешь...могли бы...эти чудовища стать нашими союзниками? Это было бы прекрасно.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 84, стр. 44-45 Интересные факты *Королева Виктория и ее покойный муж, принц Альберт, существовали на самом деле. Они жили и правили в то же время, что и в Kuroshitsuji. *В манге, Адзурро Венер и Гробовщик — единственные, кто высказал свое отвращение к королеве.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 3, стр. 21-24 Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 13, стр. 19 Примечания Навигация en:Queen Victoria de:Queen Victoria pl:Królowa Wiktoria es:Reina Victoria fr:Reine Victoria pt-br:Rainha Victória it:Victoria Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Монархи Категория:Арка Конкурс Карри Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма Категория:Арка Голубой культ Категория:Арка Осколок надежды Категория:Арка Заговор и месть